The Night of Venom
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Darla is a girl who who had it all. But when an evil villain, things take quite a turn for her.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Darla. There were no words to describe Darla. She was "the girl" when it came to society. She had pearls on her pearls and long blond hair that reached down her back. She had fur coats that drug behind her almost a foot long and she wore earrings that looked as if they weighed a ton each. She wore only the finest make up that money could buy; in fact, she could buy anything she wanted! But with all of the money she had, she didn't feel…satisfied. It was as if there was something she needed to do, but she didn't know what.

"No time to think of that stuff Darla; the exhibit is getting ready to begin," Her secretary said.

"Is this absolutely necessary?"

"Of course it is! They said if you hosted this event, you would be given over 2 million dollars!"

"I don't think I'm in serious need of money," Darla replied.

"It doesn't matter; you agreed so we have to go through with it. Now the limo is waiting." Her secretary smiled, now pointing to the long stairwell of the mansion that led to the front door. Darla sighed a deep sigh and walked slowly towards the stairs and towards the door.

Once they were in the limo, they began to drive towards the museum downtown. Darla looked out the window in a tired manner, but her eyes opened wide when she saw a black figure looking at her from the top of a building. Her eyes were so big now that she thought they would pop out!

"Look! Look!" She said, now pointing out the window. The secretary looked, but there was nothing there!

"You must have been seeing things my dear. Perhaps tonight is a bit nerve-wrecking for you."

"No! I saw something! It looked like a large being up there."

"A large being? You haven't been in town long my dear, but I hear there are many criminals around these parts."

"Criminals?!" Darla said, somewhat frightened.

"Yes. And I hear that there is one that is worse than them all!"

"Really?!"

The secretary nodded and picked up a nearby newspaper. She pointed to the picture of Spiderman and a picture of Venom on the sides of the paper.

"There! That one in red and blue? They call him Spiderman. They said that he is the protector of the city and that he is the hero in this part of town."

Darla smiled softly, loving the fact that there was a real hero in this city. While she was looking at the paper, she glanced out the window again and saw the figure standing out there, balancing on a light post. Her eyes widened again, shocked the creature was back. It was balancing and staring at her with its' white, blank eyes!

"That must be…" She then looked at the paper and looked at the creature again. He seemed to be studying her and watching her from his light pole.

"That's Venom!" She said in complete shock. She turned and looked in complete surprise and saw the beast was no longer where he was. He was gone.

But she had no time to think about the situation because they had moved up to the museum. It was time for her to go in and host the party.

"Well, here goes nothing." She whispered to herself. After a few moments, she got out of the car and made her way up the tall stairs. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a bun and her outfit was a long, green gown that matches her eyes. She wore some green emeralds (in addition to her pearls) around her neck and she prepared herself to greet the guests.

"Dear Guests. It gives me great pleasure having you all here with us tonight. Please enjoy the refreshments and the jewel gallery that will be held in the next room." She smiled warmly. The guests clapped for her and she slowly made her way to the jewel gallery where she would model her latest jewel collection. Her family were diamond cutters and they made a living by selling the precious gems they mined. She was right in the middle of showing her emerald necklace when a masked man ran through the room and pulled a gun on her!

"Give me the necklace! Anymore moves and she'll be killed! That necklace belongs to me!" The robber yelled.

"Actually, it belongs to me…" A deep voice growled. Everyone turned and saw a deep, black covered being jump through the ceiling and land perfectly on his feet in front of Darla. He growled viciously and grabbed the gun from the robber and tossed him across the room. Everyone began to scream at the top of their lungs!

"VENOM! VENOM'S HERE!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"RUN! CALL FOR SPIDERMAN!"

"HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

Before Darla had a chance to say anything, Venom gently got the necklace off of her neck and turned tail and headed back out the window, dodging bullets from the nearby guards!

"Stop he has my jewels!" Darla yelled. She began to chase after the villain, but she truly had no clue why she was doing so. It was not like she would be strong enough to stop him! She chased him onto the balcony and saw him balance himself on the ledge. "Wait stop!"

"Stop what?" He taunted.

"I thank you for saving my life, but you still have my jewels Venom!"

"So you know you I am do you?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but these are mine!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes, they are and I have no intention of returning them!" He said angrily, now turning tail and jumping off the ledge! The guards ran out there and were about to shoot at him, but she stopped them!

"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT HIM!"

"Why not?! He's a wanted criminal!"

"He hasn't harmed anyone here!" Darla protested.

"He could have killed you!" The guard replied angrily.

"But he didn't! He saved me from being shot and…"

"Listen kid! I know your father left you his fortune and all that but you know nothing about life here in this city! Stop protecting people you know nothing about!" The guard snapped as he showed her back into the museum ballroom.

"Darla! Are you alright?!" The secretary gasped in horror.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I have to have those emeralds back!"

"Forget that necklace! He could have killed you! That monster could have killed us all!" The secretary screamed.

"Stop panicking! I feel like there is more to this than meets the eye," Darla said, now looking at the area where Venom was. She then squinted and in the distance, she could see a beast walking on all fours staring at her and then he disappeared into the night.

"I've got to find out more." She whispered to herself. "I've just got to."

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think?**

 **newbienovelistRD: Pretty interesting so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darla was being escorted out of the building when she saw Spiderman quickly land in front of them.

"Was anyone hurt?" He asked.

"No, but he stole my jewels!" Darla said frantically. "I have to get them back."

"We will do all we can to find them." He replied softly. But he couldn't help but notice that Darla looked young. Too young. "Begging your pardon, but shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I beg your pardon! I am 17 years old! I am old enough to do what I like, including host large parties such as these."

"I didn't mean that offensively." Spiderman said, holding his hands up in a nonthreatening manner.

"Well that did bother me! I'm old enough to take care of myself." She said angrily. Wondering how a small statement could make her so mad, he nodded and carefully eased away. The truth was that Darla lost both of her parents a few years back and she was the only heir to the family fortune. She now did what he father used to do: host parties to raise money for their jewel business. The publicity and jewels brought in enough money to live on as long as she stayed in the spotlight.

Darla sighed a bit and walked over to Spiderman. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"I'm sorry for the outburst. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright. It was a pretty rude statement."

"It's nice to meet the hero of the city." She grinned, now trying to change to a happier subject.

"Why thank you. And it's nice to meet you too Darla Wembledon."

"You know me?"

"Who doesn't? Your name is on every billboard for miles. I was just surprised because you look much younger in person than in your pictures."

"Thanks. It's all that make up I suppose. But enough of that; I can tell you everything! The thief was big and huge; it was Venom!"

"Venom? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am! I know what he looks like!"

"Well I only asked because Venom doesn't usually steal things like jewels. In fact, he hasn't been seen in this area for weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you kinda shocked me with that one. But don't worry. I'll search for him and your jewels."

"Wait! I wanna help!" Darla replied. She growled when she could tell Spiderman was doing everything in his power not to laugh.

"You?"

"Yes me!" She huffed.

"Not to be rude, but you would only be in the way Darla. Venom is dangerous and if he was anywhere near you you're lucky he didn't harm you."

"Well he didn't when I chased him..."

"Wait what?! Chased him?! Darla you followed him?!"

"Yes, I told him to give me back my jewels!"

Spiderman ran a frustrated hand down his face and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me. He is a lot more dangerous than you think. Never do that again. Venom has almost killed many people who were foolish enough to tango with him."

"But the jewels…"

"Why do you keep worrying about the jewels?! Don't you have plenty more?!"

"No! Those belonged to a friend of the family and they entrusted those jewels to me! I was showing them, but promised never to sell them!"

"Well, now that Venom has them we have a lot more to think about."

Suddenly, the police radio went off!

"Suspect heading for the docks! Be ready to engage! Venom spotted! Repeat Venom spotted!"

"He's back in town alright," Spiderman growled, now getting his webbing ready. He then turned back to Darla. "Stay here Darla!" And with that, he quickly swung away. Before Darla could say another word, she was quickly ushered back into the limo by her secretary.

"Hurry, we must get back on the boat and head home!"

"What?! What do you mean? We just arrived here today!"

"No, I need to return you back to your home in Arkansas!"

"I don't want to return back there!" Darla snapped. Her secretary then turned her face to her and looked at her very sternly.

"Listen! I didn't want to tell you this but you no longer have a choice! You're bankrupt!"

"What?! How could that be?!"

"Tonight we needed the publicity to pay off some unpaid debts your father still owed. Because of the robbery, the buyers all ran away! Now everything is ruined and you no longer have a fortune or a home!"

"Th-that's impossible!" Darla said in horror.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do! We are going to return you back to Arkansas where you will live at the Livingdale Orphanage until we can find where your other relatives are."

"No! You can't send me to an orphanage! How dare you even say such a thing?!"

"I have no choice! I certainly have no room in my home!"

"Well I have friends that can take me in!" Darla protested.

"Fine! Call them up and ask!" The secretary said quickly. "But if no one answers and says yes in 1 hour, we are heading back to Arkansas!"

Frantic, Darla began calling all of her rich and powerful friends, confident someone would take her in for a while. But no one would.

After a whole hour of calling, Darla laid her cell phone down and began to cry bitterly. All of her supposed friends let her down.

"What will I do now?" She said, bitter tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we head back to the orphanage now."

"No! You can't!"

"You give me no choice! No one can take care of you now!" The secretary snapped, now losing her patience. "Driver! Take us to the mansion so we can pack; we leave tonight on the boat back to Arkansas!"

"NO!" Darla screamed, now throwing the limo door open and running out into the night frantically.

"DARLA! DARLA WEMBLEDON! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" The secretary screamed. She then got on her cell phone and called the police.

Meanwhile, Darla was running as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going or that she was heading into the most dangerous part of the city! It wasn't long before she was grabbed from behind and her fur coat was ripped from her shoulders. She spun around and was soon looking in the eyes of thieves and bandits!

"Well, well, look who I have here." A bandit growled.

"Nice looking coat, probably worth a couple thousand." Another chimed in.

"No! It was only worth 10 dollars!" Darla lied, fearing for her life and rubbing her cold shoulders.

"Silence! You little liar! We know it's worth more than that!" One snarled as he grabbed her and began to pull her into the darkness!

"LET GO OF ME! HELP! HELP!" She screamed, but it was no use. They had her! Soon, she felt a cold blade near her throat.

"Scream one more time and I will plunge this into your neck." A malicious voice whispered in her ear. Overcome by her own fear, she nodded, tears rolling down her face.

"Good. You seem pretty fit…" The thief said, feeling her arms and waist. "Take her to the warehouse. The bidding will start in an hour."

"B-Bidding for what?!" She gasped out, now feeling him wrap rope around her arms and wrists.

"Why slaves of course. Don't you know where you are? You're in the hole. The hole is where we sell people for materials and other things we want. It is an excellent bargain."

Darla began squirming, but he once more pulled a knife in front of her, making her stop. She not only was penniless, but she was about to be sold to only Lord knew where!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all are enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Darla was suddenly thrown up on a platform and there were tons of men and others cheering. She saw all of them pining to get her and she felt like she was going to throw up. The smell of beer and alcohol filled the air and she began to cough, hoping whomever bought her wouldn't kill her.

"Now one thousand for this pretty lady!" The man said, now pushing her.

"That's too much," a man growled.

"Way too much!"

"Sorry but that's her price!" The man ordered.

"I will take her off your hands." A deep voice growled. Everyone spun around and gasped as Venom landed on the platform and stared hard at the man. "Any objections?" He hissed.

"No! No objections!" He gasped. "H-Her price is a thousand dollars."

"Interesting. Too bad I won't be paying you a single penny." Venom snarled, now bearing all of his teeth.

"That's fine! That's fine! Take her! I don't care!" The man screamed, now running for cover.

"Good," Venom smiled a fanged smile and then turned to Darla. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her harder. He then picked her up and began to climb up a nearby wall; the men just stared in complete shock, feeling afraid of making one single movement. Everyone knew that Venom was not a person to deal with.

A few miles away, Venom placed the girl down on the ground and waited until she could compose herself. She was crying and sweating all at the same time.

"Now what are you crying about?" He growled.

"They almost killed me!"

"But they didn't. Now go on home with the rest of your rich and high society family." Venom said, now balancing on a nearby pole.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm bankrupt. I-I don't have anywhere to go now." She said, now tearing up again.

"Quit crying; join the crowd sweetheart. We all are low on money and don't have anywhere to go. Only the strong survive in this city." Venom said angrily.

"But you can at least help me find the police station! I refuse to let my secretary place me in an orphanage!" Darla pleaded.

"Listen to me, this is none of my concern. I have other business to attend to and I have no time for…why are you sweating so much?" He said, noticing her weak stance and sweat.

"I haven't eaten all day; I'm beginning to feel sick." She said weakly.

"Don't you dare faint on me!" Venom growled, now landed off the pole near her and swinging her up in his arms. "I'm gonna take you across the street; knock on the door and let those people help you."

"Venom, please don't leave me alone here. If you stay with me and help me regain my fortune, I will give you all of the gold and jewels you can imagine." Darla pleaded.

"How can you give me that when you don't have any money and they have frozen your assets?" He growled, rolling his eyes and adjusting her in his massive arms.

"My father had some hidden banks and money hidden in some old mansions in Arkansas! He purposefully hid them there so that we would know about them in case of emergency." Darla said.

"You better not be lying to me Darla," He hissed.

"I'm not. I promise I'm not!" She said, now tears rolling down her face. For a split moment, he felt a twinge of guilt and ran his strong and rough hand down her face.

"Calm down; you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep this cryin' up! Relax."

"How can I relax when I've lost everything?!"

"Well if you have that much gold and jewels hidden then we will make a good team. First things first, you need to be well enough to lead me to where we want to go. I guess I have no choice; you'll be coming with me to my home."

Darla's eyes widened at that statement; she wasn't sure if she would be safe in Venom's house! But she had no room for discussion; the great alien began swinging and soon Spiderman was swinging beside them!

"DARLA! Thank goodness you're alright! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Get lost Spiderman!" Venom hissed. "She is with me now!"

"What?! What do you mean with you?! She needs to go home, her secretary has been looking for her!"

"No! She just wants to put me in an orphanage! Venom is going to help me reclaim my fortune!" Darla said quickly.

"What?! He could kill you!"

"If I wanted to, I would have already!" Venom hissed, now shoving at Spiderman with his large hands. Spiderman shoved him back, but then Venom quickly dodged.

"Ah ah ah Spiderman; you can't fight me with this dame in my arms," Venom hissed mockingly.

"I'm not a dame!"

"Quiet and let me concentrate!" Venom responded harshly.

"You don't have to yell!" Darla growled.

"Listen, if I'm gonna help you, you do what I say!" Venom said, now angrily looking in her eyes.

"Guys should you really be arguing when we are swinging 20 stories above the city!" Spiderman interrupted.

"You stay out of this Spiderman!" Venom growled, turning to him. He then turned back to Darla and narrowed his eyes. "You listen to whatever I tell ya!"

Darla angrily pouted and turned the other way.

"Did I anger the spoiled brat?" Venom hissed, letting his long tongue tickle the sides of her ear.

"How dare you?!" She yelled, now slapping him as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch; if anything he began laughing.

"My my what a temper; it appears I will have to break you of that before we begin our journey!"

"Spiderman!" Darla yelled, now feeling Venom tighten his grip on her waist.

"Spiderman don't interfere!" Venom said, now covering her mouth.

"I won't let you harm her Venom." Spiderman said, now trying to grab the girl, but Venom shoved him off. Suddenly, screams and sirens began to sound! The Green Goblin was attacking a few civilians; Venom cocked a curious brow.

"Well Spiderman, it appears you will have to rescue her another day!"

Spiderman still tried to grab the girl, but he couldn't get her from Venom. He then had no choice! He had to leave her temporarily to stop the Green Goblin.

Darla frantically began to squirm and wiggle, trying to get Venom to let her go.

"Stop struggling Darla," Venom said, now landing in an old abandoned apartment complex. He climbed through the window with her and then tossed her on the bed. Chuckling, he climbed up after her.

"C'mere," He chuckled evilly, seeing her scramble to get away from him.

"Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not interested in hurting you; you need to be taught a lesson for slapping me!" He said, now grabbing her ankles and pulling her near him. He then gently straddled her legs and used one massive hand to keep her arms pinned above her. "Hope you're ready…"

"Ready for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as his long massive tongue came out of his mouth and began exploring her neck and ears.

"Mop Meamimng Marla," He said, muffled because his tongue was hanging out.

"Y-You're gonna eat me!" She panicked. He ignored her and let his tongue now gently caress her cheeks! "This is so gross! Let go of me!"

"But why? Doesn't my tongue feel soooooooo comfortable," He chuckled evilly, now pulling his tongue back in.

"That was so cruel! You're so rude!" She huffed, but squeaked when he put his head down near her.

"I'm only rude when someone doesn't know their place. If you want help, you must do what I say. Tonight was a warning." He whispered, making her cringe. He then noticed her top button was open on her dress. Mischievously, he used a claw to completely pop the button off!

"Stop that!" Darla yelled, now trying to hit him again, but in defense he turned and clawed at her, making a nice size gash in her arm, not deep, but painful.

"I told you about knowing your place child!" He bellowed. But Darla didn't respond; she weakly got off of the bed and ran to a corner. She placed her arms around her and sat in complete silence, but he could hear faint crying.

He then noticed her wound was bleeding more and he remembered that she was already not feeling well to begin with. If not treated, it could get infected.

"Darla, come here."

"Leave me alone," She whispered angrily.

"Stop crying and c'mere. I need to see your wound."

"You mean the wound you made!" She angrily responded. Narrowing his eyes, he ran a hand down his face.

"No money or jewels is worth this," He hissed to himself. He then got off the bed and knelt down, scooping her up in his arms.

"Put me down!" She weakly pleaded.

"Stop struggling and let me see that. You women always put yourselves in such terrible situations." Venom growled, now licking her wound gently. It stung, but after a few minutes it was feeling better. His licking soon was soothing on her arm and she felt herself gently going to sleep. But her eyes opened wide when she felt the same rough tongue, not wet in the least, licking her cheeks. Surprised, she hid under a nearby blanket. Hearing his deep chuckle, he threw the blanket off and began licking her again.

"Stop trying to hide from me."

"S-stop it!" She demanded.

"Why?"

"B-Because I don't like it!"

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked, now feeling her giggle as she tried to push on his massive chest. He ignored her pushes and began the long licks again, now gently grooming her wound once more. It was gonna be a long night!


	4. Chapter 4

Darla and Venom waited until the next night to visit her mansion. She needed to get some items out of there since she planned to stay with Venom until she learned about her family fortune. The minute she landed out on the window sill while he held her, she heard her secretary on the phone.

"That's right. The little fool believed everything. When I am sure she is taken care of, I will be the faithful servant who earns the family fortune." The secretary laughed heartily, while munching on a cookie. Darla's eyes widened so much she thought they would pop out!

"WHAT?!" She gasped, but Venom put a hand on her mouth.

"HUSH! If you blow this, they'll catch us," He growled. But he noticed the hot tears streaming down her face!

"I don't care! I will get her for this!" She screamed, now squirming free from his arms and bursting through the window! "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

The secretary spun around in alarm and stared at her as if she was a ghost!

"Darla!"

"Yes it's me!" Darla screamed, now almost blinded by her own tears! "You've pretended to be faithful to me all this time, but you've only been stealing from me or planning to steal!"

"You have no proof of that!"

"Actually she does," A deep voice responded. The secretary screamed as Venom crawled in through the window and so did Spiderman.

"We heard everything. And the police are on their way." Spiderman responded coolly. "How could you do something like that?!"

"Why do you think?! I've served this spoiled brat for years and I've never gotten all of what I'm worth!" the secretary screamed. She then pulled a gun out of her purse and aimed it for Darla! But due to quick thinking Venom jumped in front of her and took the shot.

"VENOM!" She screamed. Darla knelt down to see to him and Spiderman used his webbing to tie the secretary up until the police came.

"He's dying!" Darla screamed.

"Calm down, I'm fine." Venom grunted, now holding his side. Soon, the police sirens were heard.

"I'll take care of the police and tell them what happened. You get him to your room." Spiderman replied. Darla nodded and tried to get him back to her room without making too much noise. Once they were inside, Darla laid him on the bed and tears began to stream down her face.

"Now why are you crying?" He said, now turning to face her.

"Because all of this happened because of me. You got hurt and my secretary hated me to much that she tried to steal my fortune." Darla said, now angrily wiping her tears.

"Darla, that's not true." Venom said, his voice unusually soft.

"Yes it is! All of this could've been avoided if I was never born!" She said angrily. At that moment, Venom grabbed her by her arm and pinned her down on the bed. Before she could yelp, he placed his strong, black lips on hers and began caressing her side. She was startled when she felt him then gently bite her lower lip.

"C'mon…let me in," He moaned, now gently biting a bit harder.

"I-I've never had a serious kiss." She said, blushing hotly.

"You will if you trust me. I won't hurt you." He said, now gently kissing the side of her lips, begging for entrance. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in return and gently parted her lips. He gently slid his tongue in her mouth and French kissed her. She could feel his tongue wrap around hers and she squeaked a bit in shock. After a few moments, he let her go.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked softly, cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I was just surprised. No one has ever kissed me before." She whispered softly.

"Well, you've been through a lot. I figured you needed some 'extra' attention." He grinned, now bearing all of his teeth.

At that moment, Spiderman came in and wrapped up Venom's wound properly to ensure it wouldn't be infected. Once he was done, he jumped on the bed now where Darla was in between them.

"So this day wasn't that bad huh?" Spiderman smiled under his mask.

"It still feels like it was awful." She said softly, still looking upset.

"You know Spiderman. Darla mentioned that no guy has ever kissed her before. I say we help her to feel better." Venom chuckled deviously.

"I couldn't agree more." Spiderman chuckled, now leaning over her and planting fun and playful kisses on her face while Venom planted playful kisses on her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP YOU TWO!"

"Not until you smile," Spiderman chuckled.

"And I have no intention of stopping anytime soon." Venom said, now leaning into her neck and gently biting, making her squeal in glee.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA QUIT IT!"

After a few more minutes, they stopped.

"You're safe now…you have your home and fortune back." Venom replied.

"But I'm still scared." She whispered.

"We will stay with you until you fall asleep." Spiderman said softly, now letting her lean on him. Venom nodded and let her hold his hand as well.

"Thank you...thank you both so much. I owe you both everything. And Venom I will give you the money I promised."

"Forget it. I owe you something." He replied, now putting her necklace back in her hands.

"Thank you." She said, now planting a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a toothy grin and then curled up next to her so she could feel his body warmth.

Darla finally felt safe and happy with her two new friends…she now had something she always wanted. A family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sure did! ^^**


End file.
